


ᚴᚢᚨᛀᛚᚹᛉᚫ (Katelyn)

by thefarthestpointfromthesun



Category: Original Work, The Duocardian Verse
Genre: Footnotes, Gen, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Other, this aint okay kids, villian backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarthestpointfromthesun/pseuds/thefarthestpointfromthesun
Summary: The backstory of one of the main villains of the Duocardian Verse.
Relationships: Katelyn Moore & The Book, Katelyn Moore/The Book (????)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	ᚴᚢᚨᛀᛚᚹᛉᚫ (Katelyn)

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up one day and decided to write a villain backstory for the lovely Katelyn.  
> -aph ☆

As soon as Katelyn got off the ship, she had the powerful urge to turn around and get back on. Only the weight in her suitcase, coaxing her forward stopped her from doing so. She could feel its presence in her mind, curling quietly around her every thought, giving her the confidence to venture into duocardian1 territory for the first time in over a decade. 

It was easy for her to avoid attention from everyone, although she did get a few stares from particularly observant duocardians. Katelyn was used to vanishing in crowds when she needed to, and this was no different. She strode past the humans watching a couple of fledgelings playing a game of fireball and various shops selling souvenirs and native snacks, following the holographic signs that seemed to hang just below the ceiling. Thankfully, she didn’t have to go through the human immigration line2 and, as a member of the upper-class3, was able to go through the duocardian security process rather quickly. After that, it was fairly simple to sail to the residential island and get the keys to one of the family mansions. _It was odd,_ Katelyn mused, _being back where it would be so easy for her family to talk to her._ The Book curled around her mind again, reassuring her that they wouldn’t be there long, that it was just a pit stop before their real destination. 

She set her suitcase on one of the many guest beds, took The Book out and cracked it open, taking care with the yellowed pages. The runic letters of the Mother Tongue4 filled the ancient book, bursting with old magics. The presence in her mind grew stronger, overwhelming her with its thoughts and emotions. Katelyn had known that olden books were sentient but never thought it could be like this. The sheer power and knowledge that it contained was awe-inspiring. It was a shame the sentient book trend had faded from history. Katelyn felt that if all books were like this one, her fellow duocardians would have much more sense than they did now. 

**_Your viewpoint is much appreciated, young archaeologist._** Katelyn started at the voice in her head, but quickly realised it was The Book and calmed5. ** _It has been noticed that you regularly complain of the lack of common sense from present-day duocardians. Would you like to fix that?_**

“Uh sure, I guess? I just wanted to learn from you, to be honest,” Katelyn said with no small amount of confusion. 

_**Good. We should get started then**. _The pages started to flip on their own, which Katelyn felt could not be good for the fragile paper, and landed on a page near the beginning of The Book. Katelyn bent down and read, “Making a Portal to The Dark Dimension6: a beginner's version.” She paused, and then said, “How can I do this? I’m not a deumonian or even a celestiol7. I don’t have powers like normal duocardians.”

_**Of course you do, little mystical** **. I am a book for your subspecies, after all** _ _._

“What.” 

**_Is your time so filled with lost information that you have forgotten a whole subspecies?_ ** The Book was positively radiating with rage, and Katelyn took a step back. In an instant, the anger was gone, replaced with a calm that felt almost seductive. _I **apologise for frightening you, little mystical 8. Rest assured, we shall right the wrongs done by your kind and make those responsible pay for their crimes**. _

Katelyn wasn’t sure she wanted revenge on “those responsible” as The Book had put it, but didn’t want to argue with the only source of information she had. And besides, The Book was wrapping tendrils around her, pulling her closer, tugging her towards its pages. So she read, learning what she could do with the ancient runes and symbols on the worn yellow pages, altering reality in a way that a younger version of her could only have dreamt of.

1For humans who have somehow missed the presence of a separate sentient species, duocardians descended from raptors 70 million years ago and have the ability to alter reality.

2 The line was honestly very long since not many duocardians wanted to be around annoying and smelly humans all day. It was widely accepted as a horrible experience by both species.

3Albeit a mildly disgraced, highly rumoured about member of the upper class.

4Also known as Duocardian by humans or ᛗᛝᛚᚺᛚᛞᛈ in runes.

5Widely considered by duocardian scholars to be a horrid move. It is recommended that, if an ancient book talks to you, you should burn it immediately before things like the economic downfall of 2106-2121 happen.

6Actual name unable to translate into human language. Is written as ᛒᛋᛇᚾᚴᚷᛞᛞᚾ in Mother Tongue.

7The two main subspecies of duocardians, able to manipulate reality with only their mind. Deumonians have a tendency to use this to travel across the dimensions, while celestiols have an easier time bending the world around them.

8A note for humans and duocardians who have somehow missed the last century: Mysticals are a subspecies of duocardians that cannot manipulate reality with only their thoughts. They must use the Mother Tongue and other things to do this.  
  



End file.
